


A little bit naughty

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “How long have you been walking around without knickers on?” he growled, his hand traveling up her thigh.“All day,” she replied with a cheeky smile. Jon groaned.“Naughty girl,” he whispered, nipping at her lips.“Its tame compared with what I was planning to do,” she responded with a wry grin that had Jon’s eyebrows shooting up.Day 2 of Jonsa smut week: A little bit naughty





	A little bit naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a complete mind blank on the title, obviously lol

“You work too hard sweetie,” Sansa commented as she walked to the bathroom.

Jon grunted in reply, eyes still fixed to his computer screen. It was true that with new contracts due, he was more focussed on work than usual, working well into the night and at the weekends too.

“So, I should probably go and let you get on with it,” she said as she approached, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, reaching up to clutch her hands and bring one to his mouth for a kiss. “I promise, once these contracts are done I will make it up to you.”

“Mmm, you better,” she responded, kissing his cheek goodbye.

“Oi, remember who the boss is young lady,” he teased. She smirked at him over her shoulder as she left the room.

***

Generally, Sansa thought herself to be a relatively patient person. Good things are worth the wait, she always thought.

But it had been over a week since she and Jon had last had sex and it was driving her crazy.

She knew he was stressed with work and she did everything she could to help, staying later to help with the filing and contacting the necessary people. She would cook him dinner and bring him coffee to help him get through the long day and the longer evenings.

He would smile gratefully and more often than not would give her a quick kiss on the lips.

She could see the desire in his eyes but his workload right now meant that they barely had time for anything. She was home and in bed the majority of the time when he phoned or messaged to say he was finished. And with the contracts being a priority, the whole office team was prowling about, making meetings with Jon all day which meant she couldn’t even go in there and get him in the mood with her hands or mouth.

She had resorted to using her vibrator but although it did the job and got her to her climax, it wasn’t the same as having Jon inside her, having him kiss her lips, her neck and have his teeth marking her skin as he moved. She couldn’t mimic the feel of his hands on her, cupping her breasts firmly but sweetly, entwining their fingers as he made love to her.

His workload was becoming lesser by the day and she knew that things would be back to normal soon enough.

Still, she was desperate enough that perhaps she would give him a little push.

***

She waited until the Friday evening, when she was sure there was absolutely nobody else in the building.

Not that they got many people coming to Jon’s office unannounced. Dickon used to when he thought she had been single but he had backed off as soon as Sansa had told him she was dating Jon.

And then Ros used to visit to flirt with Jon but since that afternoon when she had tied Jon to his chair and told him to eat her out until his mouth was soaked from her, the woman finally seemed to have gotten the message.

Still, she had wanted to be absolutely sure that there was nobody else in the building just in case her plan made him take her right there rather than waiting to get home, like she originally planned.

He smiled at her when she appeared in the doorway, his spare hand barely hiding a yawn.

“You’re so tired baby,” she cooed, moving around to grasp his shoulders, messaging gently. Jon made a contented sound in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I can’t wait to be done,” he sighed. He opened his eyes to look at her with a soft smile. “I miss you.”

“Me too,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, just need to send some emails and then that’s it until the contracts need renewed.”

“Great,” she chirped, moving away from him. She paused at the door, pretending to be viewing something on the floor.

“Sans, you o…k…” he trailed off as she bent over, the move making her skirt ride up and letting him see that she wore no underwear beneath it.

She jerked back up, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.

“I’ll meet you at the car babe,” she said, blowing him a kiss as she left.

She had barely made it to the carpark when she heard him running to catch up with her. His fingers gripped her elbow spinning her around and crashing his mouth on hers.

“Mmm, we need to get home,” she mumbled between kisses before she succumbed to another full kiss as he pressed her against her car.

“How long have you been walking around without knickers on?” he growled, his hand traveling up her thigh.

“All day,” she replied with a cheeky smile. Jon groaned.

“Naughty girl,” he whispered, nipping at her lips.

“Its tame compared with what I was planning to do,” she responded with a wry grin that had Jon’s eyebrows shooting up.

“What did you have planned?”

“Some other time sweetie,” she promised, gently removing his hand. “Right now, I need you to get in the car so we can go to yours and fuck.”

He moaned as she pushed him away to go around to the driver’s side.

The keys had only just turned in the ignition and his hand was on her thigh, making her squirm slightly and shoot him a warning look as she drove to the exit.

“So, my naughty girl has been walking around with no underwear on all day hmm?” he murmured, fingertips tracing gentle circles in her skin. Sansa’s breath hitched, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Anyone could have noticed darling.”

“If they had, you would have fucked me sooner,” she retorted.

“You needing fucked baby?” he asked, his hand sliding beneath her skirt until his fingers brushed against her. “Mmmm, seems like you do. You’re already wet at the thought, aren’t you?”

Sansa huffed, knowing she was defeated and she wrenched the car to the side.

The country road hardly had any cars on it. And even if anyone did pass them, they would likely just smirk at the knowledge at what was going on. Her need for him far outweighed her embarrassment at the thought of being caught.

She switched the ignition off before clambering over the gearstick and into his lap as he pulled the seat back. He clutched her readily, his hands falling against her ass and encouraging her to ride him. As though she needed any encouragement she thought as she cupped his cheek with one hand while the other fumbled with his belt.

He grinned against her mouth at her desperation until she slid her hand into his trousers and boxers to grasp him. Then it was her turn to smile, pulling back to give him a victorious smirk as she started to move her hand in quick, sharp strokes.

His head fell back against the chair, his eyes half closing in pleasure as she worked. When she released him, he groaned in annoyance until she moved to brush her cunt against him. His hands grasped her hips and he gave her a firm swat on the ass.

“Behave yourself and stop teasing me,” he growled. Sansa’s eyes twinkled with mischievous desire and she positioned herself over him.

“Yes boss,” she purred as she sank down on him.

“Fuck baby,” he shouted, his head hitting the chair once more as he was engulfed in her tight heat. as his hand cupped her ass, pushing her into a rhythm.

Sansa moaned, her hands grasping his hair and pulling it so she could angle his head for a kiss as she moved.

Jon’s free hand moved up to her breast, squeezing it gently until her breath hitched against his mouth and her back arched in pleasure. He ran his thumb across her nipple, circling it into hardness before he moved forward to take it between his lips.

Sansa cried out at the feeling, her hips moving faster as she felt her release starting to stir inside of her. Jon groaned around her nipple, his dark eyes flickering up to her face to watch her as her mouth fell open, trying to gasp in as much air as possible as she rocked harder against him.

“God Sansa,” he groaned, releasing her nipple. His hands travelled down to grasp her hips, slamming her down on his cock.

“Jon,” she moaned, her arms clinging to his body tightly as she fell off the edge. Her back arched in a tight bow, her head tossed back in pleasure. Jon groaned desperately at the sight and, when she had relaxed again, he thrust his hand in her hair and pulled her down to his mouth as he bucked his hips up in search of his own release.

“I love you,” he moaned as his fingers dug into her hips hard enough to make marks and he pushed forward, spilling his seed inside of her.

Sansa froze, her head shooting back to look at him in surprise.

“I know we haven’t said it before,” he said between pants as he tried to get air back in his lungs. “But I figured you knew anyway. I just wanted to say it.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Jon sighed in disappointment as she moved off of him and back into the driver’s seat. She grinned at him as she turned the keys, leaning over to pat his thigh.

“Don’t worry baby. I have more naughty plans for you when we get home.”


End file.
